hellcatfandomcom-20200214-history
Kei Nagase
This character is from Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War. History Pre-Hellcat Squadran/Time Lapse Formerly a pilot in the Osean Air Defense Force, until a number of Pilots from Osea and Yutobonia, including herself and the rest of Razgriz, were pulled by the Time Lapse caused by Tartorus into a new universe. Razgriz was immediately attacked by Covenant Loyalist Forces, with Kei being hit in the engines, forcing her to eject. However, the rest of Razgriz was rescued by Hellcat Squadran's Theta Wing, led by May. The following day, a rescue mission was set to find Nagase. She was discoved in a not-far NOD POW camp. The Camp was first attacked with a spearhead of Epsilon Wing's Jammer Hornets, followed by a Pelican Dropship, escorted by Alpha Wing. Having suffered injuries during the ejection and in the camp, she spent a few days in the med-lab, before the whole of Razgriz was offered a place in Hellcat Squadran. After accepting the position she and Marquis Hatcher, her flight-lead, were married. Treklan War Edge, as well as the rest of Cerberus Wing, saw barely any action during the Treklan War. However, she, as well as the rest of Cerberus Wing flew a training mission against IceBite, Tory, May, and Derek. Grimm and Snow were shot down early, as they underestimated Tory's and May's piloting skills. However, soon, Marquis Hatcher and Edge were up against only Derek and IceBite, but both Nagase and Blaze were defeated, only managing to shoot down Derek, but were completely outmatched by IceBite. IceBite commented to them afterwards, "You still have much to learn, apparently." One of the few battles she flew in during the Treklan War was the Final, Decisive Air Battle in the War: Operation 'Shattered Skies' . Shadow War Nagase and the rest of Cerberus Wing saw a lot more action during the Shadow War. They were assigned to the carrier HCN Wirquen. Resurrectal War Consortium War Post-Consortium War Conflicts Locust/Lambent War Battle or Nirn (Coming Soon) Visarius Incident During the Battle of the Volfgang, Marquis and Kei both accompanied Holly's strike force onto the Volfgang. Although mostly pilots and not good at ground combat, both Marquis and Kei managed to kill a few Sith soldiers, while Holly fought with Sen. Both managed to escape the Volfgang with the rest of the Infiltration Team after Visarius was killed. Decepticon Attack Relations with other individuals Marquis Hatcher Marcus Snow and Hans Grimm Personality Despite her extraordinary skill as a combat pilot, Kei Nagase dislikes war. That, however, doesn't stop her from fighting when she needs to. She is also compassionate, but does not tolerate someone being treated unfairly. She cares deeply for Marquis Hatcher, her flight lead, who she ends up marrying after first being cured of a Nod Super-Virus, then just after joining Hellcat Squadran. She has been known to state, when relivant, that she will 'not lose another flight lead', blaming herself for the group's first teacher/flight lead, Captain Bartlett, who does regroup with them, being shot down when he took a missile that was meant for her. She is extremely loyal and this loyality is not easilly swayed. Category:Characters